1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension controlling apparatus for a vehicle which includes a suspension whose damping force is variably settable. A control unit controls the damping force of the suspension on the basis of target damping force.
2. Description of Background Art
A suspension controlling apparatus is known that is configured such that acceleration of a vehicle in a forward and rearward direction is detected by an acceleration sensor and the damping force of a suspension is controlled on the basis of a detection value of the acceleration sensor. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-184512.
In addition, when it is tried to enhance the behavior of the vehicle body in the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-184512, then the suspension controlling apparatus reacts highly sensitively to a detection value of the acceleration sensor and it is difficult to control the damping force of the suspension with a desired controlling amount. Thus, it is recommendable to carry out a filter process for a detection value of the acceleration sensor so that the suspension controlling apparatus may not react highly sensitively. However, this gives rise to a delay with respect to the behavior of the vehicle body. Therefore, an improvement is demanded.